


𝖑𝖔𝖔𝖐𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖋𝖔𝖗 𝖙𝖗𝖚𝖊 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊-theodore x reader

by Zyvik



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks, Danganronpa, Family Guy, Fortnite - Fandom, Homestuck, KARKALICIOUS - Fandom, Soucs
Genre: Alvin and the Chipmunks - Freeform, Gender Neutral, Kinnies, Other, danganronpa - Freeform, lhugueny - Freeform, sdra2, soucs - Freeform, story of Undertale, zyvik is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyvik/pseuds/Zyvik
Summary: YOU WENT TO THE SOUCS PARTY ANNIVERSARY AND FOUND THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE, THEODORE THEN SOMETHING HAPPENS, WANT TO KNOW IT?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	𝖑𝖔𝖔𝖐𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖋𝖔𝖗 𝖙𝖗𝖚𝖊 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊-theodore x reader

**Author's Note:**

> this is my sexiest fanfic for the sou cult

===========================================================================================================

Y/N'S POV  
=========================================================================================  
i was in the sou anniversary party, it was a chaos. everyone was cosplaying as their highest kins worshipping lhugueny, singing sou, pissing at lhugueny etc

"til death do us part"

The Area Was Full Of Smoke Then Theodore Appeared In Stage

The Crowd Became Crazy And I Blushed

"Omg Is That Theodore....." i said While Blushing, "Yes Darling I Am Theodore" Theodore Responded

"OMGGGGG THEODORE IM YOUR BIGGET FAN" ZYVIK/KOKORO YELLED AND THEN THEODORE SANG KARKALICIOUS

===============================================================================  
Theodore's POV  
========================================================================

"4 3 2 fuck you" i said while singing karkalicious and airpod shotty at the same time, the crowd came into stage then red sussy imposter came and killed karkat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

=============================================================

no pov fuck you  
===============================================================

"GUYS I THINK NICKOCADO IS THE IMPOSTER!!!!!!!!!!!" cassandra yelled pointing at nickocado eating the sussy meal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"i am not the imposter!!!!!!!!!!!" Nickocado yelled

"shut up sussy" pico replied

then everyone ejected nickocado and kokichi came in stage

===============================================  
Kokichi's POV  
================================================

"HEY SUSSIES GUES WHO CAME IN THE SOUCS ANNIVERSARY PARTY SMILLING IMP" KOKICHI YELLED

Then everyone came to me and killed me and i saw black stuff


End file.
